To Me Too
by hurricanerosie
Summary: Jack and Sam have a great life together and a baby on the way but something, or someone may try to compromise that. JS obviously.
1. Dangerous Situations

Disclaimer: I do not own Without A Trace or any of the characters. If only i did...

Pairing: JackSam (DUH!)

Note: I hope you like this story, i started writing it ages ago but got writers block and then i just had an idea and continued so here it is and please review cause it means so much to me. O yeah, there will be lots of random flashback throughout, some of them will have relivence to the storyline some that wont lol.

To Me Too by mrs-sanders

"Baby! I need a little help!" Sam called her husband from the shower. "Baby!" Over eight months pregnant some things were beginning to piss her off. Like the fact she could even shave her own legs! And the fact that her husband was completely ignoring her. "Baby!"

"What is it Sam?" Jack entered the bathroom, by now used to being at her back and call. "I gotta be at work soon. And Viv'll flip if I'm late. Cause I was late yesterday, and the day before and the day before that and we were late everyday last week."

Sam giggled at the thought of why they were late last week. And why Jack was late this week. "Just come here and shave my legs. I'm going to go get some baby stuff today and I wanna wear that gorgeous oversized skirt you bought me last week."

Jack looked at his watch and sighed. Knowing he was going to be late, yet again he took the razor off Sam and began to de-fuzz her legs. "You know the skirt is only oversized because you're too fat to fit into a regular-sized one."

The look on Sam's face immediately gave Jack the impression he had said the wrong thing. "Oh no, you did not just call me fat."

"Honey, I did not mean it like that. I meant you're round, like beautifully-with-child round." Jack could see himself digging his own grave. Damn, why did he open his mouth?

Sam felt no sympathy for Jack, he had dug his own grave on this one and, thanks to all the pregnancy hormones, was gonna lie in it for the rest of the day. "Just finish shaving my legs and get out of here."

Jack knew better than to argue with Sam, she was completely unreasonable these days and he wanted to live to see the birth of his child. He just finished up with Sam's legs and left the apartment. He would be late for work again but hopefully, Viv would understand.

Jack was relived when he got to work and saw Viv wasn't in her office yet. He quietly slipped into his chair and quickly got some paperwork out.

"Late again, Jack?" Jack heard Danny's smug voice behind him. Danny was Sam's best friend and had been since he came to New York city. Although Danny was gay Jack was secretly wary of his and Sam's relationship, he knew the told each other everything and Jack wondered what personal facts about him Danny knew.

"Shut up Danny. I'm not in the mood." Jack knew he was being harsh but chances were Danny already knew about his and Sam's 'fight'.

"Oh wow. You weren't having sex." He only responded with a 'what do you think' look before getting some paperwork out of a draw and beginning to write up a report from a recent case. He tried really hard to actually get what happened down on paper but as he remembered what happened he just felt as thought he was going to cry…

_Jack and Sam approached the door of the suspect they now had enough evidence to charge with the kidnap, rape and murder of a NYU med student who's body had been found a couple of days earlier after she had disappeared a week earlier._

_Jack knew this man was dangerous as they suspected him of doing the same thing to four other NYU students and he hadn't wanted to bring his pregnant wife to arrest him as he worried constantly for safety but Sam had insisted with Viv that she was there to get the scum bag off the street._

_They crashed the apartment door down and began to clear all the rooms separately. As Jack cleared the bathroom he heard a scream and a lot of struggling from the bedroom. In a mad rush he made a dash for the bedroom but as he entered the sitting room the suspect emerged from the bedroom with Sam and a gun to her right temple._

_Jack saw his world before him and feared the loss of the love of his life and his unborn child who he already ready loved with his whole heart. He saw the scared look in Sam's eyes and knew she didn't want to leave her anymore then he wanted her to leave him._

"_Move an inch and a bullet goes straight into her brain." The tall, blonde male grunted. Jack felt helpless. He couldn't try and save her because by doing that he would be condemning her to death. He tried to think of everything he had been taught about negotiation but, as he had experienced with the bookstore incident, when he knew Sam was in trouble his mind drew a blank and he became irate and irrational. _

"_I swear to you now if you hurt her you will never get away because I will kill you, even if you do go to jail, I'll commit a crime just to get sent to the same prison as you so I can kill you there." Jack cursed himself as soon as he had finished with his little speech. He knew he was probably making things worse but he couldn't help it._

"_Am I supposed to be scared by your empty threats?" _

"_Believe me, they're not empty. You end my world, I'll end yours." Jack knew the look in his eyes was fierce and he really wanted Sam to see what was underneath his anger – pain and most of all, fear._

"_Are there any other cops here?" _

"_We're not cops, we're with the FBI but yes, there is another cop here. A homicide detective." Jack has felt himself calm down a little and was trying to cooperate with the suspect._

"_Go talk to him, tell him I leave this apartment and get on the subway and I'll leave her at the station before I get on the train." _

_Jack had no choice, he had to free Sam from that physco's grasp and this was the only way to do it, even if they were letting a known rapist and killer back on the streets. He knew the detective they had brought with them and most probably he would go along with the plan._

_He knew they could get NYPD on every subway stop on this network and grab their guy when he got off his train. So, having nothing to lose, he simply nodded at the suspect and slowly left the apartment to talk to Detective Olivia McEntee._

"_Jack, is everything ok in there? I swear I heard Samantha screaming. I was gonna come in but you hadn't cleared the place and sometimes, you know, my hearing's not at it's best." Detective McEntee looked visibly nervous but Jack knew it was just in his nature to worry about screwing up._

"_Yeah, Olivia you heard right. That physco's got her at gun point in there and I'm not about to let anything happen to her or my kid ok, so here's the plan, it's not strictly protocol but that freak'll end up in jail and everything'll be ok so we have to do this ok?" Jack was shaking but was determined not to let Detective McEntee see his irrational side so he tried his best to keep a professional demure. _

"_I dunno Jack, I mean if we don't go by the book and something goes wrong I could be in serious trouble." She was always worrying but Jack knew she would cave quite easily._

"_Please. All you do is let me, Sam and him out of here and to the subway station. As soon as we've left you get on the phone to NYPD and get a couple of officers to every subway stop so we can pick this guy up when he gets off his train. I'll walk him and Sam to the platform so I can be sure he doesn't take her away with him. Please do this for me Livvie. I can't lose her ok?" Reluctantly Detective McEntee nodded in agreement and sighed as Jack walked back into the apartment._

_As Jack entered the apartment again he saw Sam and the suspect had taken a seat on the couch so he followed suit and perched on an armchair directly across from them. Once again Jack saw fear in Sam's eyes and that scared him._

"_Everything's gonna happen but I have to come with you to the subway station to make sure that you don't take Samantha with you." _

"_Samantha, that's a pretty name, and ok, now let's go." The suspect stood and as he did he forcefully pulled Sam up with him. He curved around some furniture and headed toward the exit. Jack followed and as the suspect and Sam began to make their way down the stairs he nodded to Detective McEntee to make the call to NYPD._

_They crossed the street and then ducked down into the subway station. As the approached the platform the suspect would be catching his train from Jack made a mental note of the line and the direction so he could give more specific instructions to NYPD._

_As a train pulled up the blonde made his way to the carriage with Sam and as he boarded the train he shoved Sam back onto the platform and into Jack's arms._

They had stopped the suspect as he was getting off the subway in Manhattan but tears came to Jack's eyes as he remembered how Sam had cried for hours that night and how through her sobs she had opened her heart fully and told Jack everything there was to know about how she felt for him.

"… so that should be fun and Sam's temporary replacement starts tomorrow. I don't know about them though. I just don't think anyone can compare to little Sammy… Jack! Are you even listening to me!" Jack was shook out of his daydream by Danny's constant chatter.

"Sorry." Danny sighed in disbelief. "I was just thinking about a case a few weeks ago." It was the truth, although if he had told Danny which case he would have probably told him to stop thinking about it because it was all in the past.

"Well, I was just saying, Sam's temporary replacement for the time she's on maternity leave starts tomorrow."

"Yeah. I hope they're nice." Jack just couldn't see how anyone could be as nice and perfect as Sam though.

TBC...

Thanks for reading and please review


	2. Closets

Disclaimer: I do not own Without A Trace or any of the associated characters.

Pairing: JackSam (i could never write any other way)

Note: Thank you for all the lovely reviews i very much appreciate it! Just to say to Diane thankyou for your e-mail and it's ok! Please keep reading and please review cause i rely on reviews so i know weather to keep on writing or not. Thankyou!

Too Me To by mrs-sanders

As Sam was in Bloomingdale's looking at gorgeous dress she was deciding weather or not to buy herself for after the baby was born when the reality of the situation that morning set in.

She had stressed over nothing. Jack had been having a laugh with her about being fat, which she clearly was because she was over 8 months pregnant, and she had flipped out. Damn hormones! She figured it was because no woman likes to be called fat, carrying a child or not.

As she began to analyse the incident more, the guiltier she felt. As she looked back she saw Jack's face as he turned back and could see that he was truly hurt. She decided to go see him at work to apologise and so placed the dress back on the rack and headed out and towards FBI headquarters

Jack and Danny had been assigned to go and talk to they're missing person's mother and father and they were stood waiting to take the elevator to car park level when Danny, being naturally nosey, decided to pry further into Jack's bad mood.

"What did you fight about?" Argh! Jack wasn't in the mood to talk about his and Sam's little non-argument but would Danny ever leave it alone?

"I called her fat ok?" Danny looked shocked that Jack would dare even hint at that fact, yet alone say it out loud. "It was a joke, but obviously she didn't take I too well."

"Oh you are in so much shit. No dinner for you tonight." Danny chuckled but Jack was not impressed by his little comment. They could hear the elevator approaching and a few seconds later the doors opened to reveal Sam checking her reflection in a mirror.

Danny looked at Jack and smiled smugly before fake-coughing so Sam would know the doors had opened and everyone could see her smoothing down her hair. Swiftly her head turned and she gave a giant smile.

Sam could tell by the look on they're faces that Jack and Danny were shocked that she was even at the office yet alone that she was smiling. Jack had obviously told Danny of her little overreaction and they both knew it was unlike her to admit to being wrong.

"Hey, Danny." Sam strolled out of the elevator, hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek, then she turned to Jack. "Baby, can I talk to you for a minute. Somewhere private." She gave him a smile and gestured toward the nearest interrogation room.

Jack, clearly still shocked from Sam's surprise visit, especially when they were in the middle of a bust-up, just grunted a reply and followed Sam as she walked into the room.

Sam threw her arms around Jack's neck and looked into his eyes.

"Sorry about this morning baby." Jack's eyes widened with shock at Sam. She never apologised first, ever. "I was totally out of line. You were only messing and let's face it, I am fat."

"No, baby you're not fat!" Jack now felt an incredible sense of guilt but Sam simply cocked her eyebrow challenging his statement. "Ok maybe you are fat, but you're not fat fat, cause it's not fat. It's our baby." Sam felt as thought she was going to cry, it was there baby and she had waited so long for this time.

"You're right. It is our baby and I'm sorry I over reacted."

"And I'm sorry I called you fat in the first place." Sam closed the gap between them and gave Jack a long kiss. He smiled as the pulled apart.

"I thought kissing at work was strictly prohibited."

"No, it's just reserved for the filing closet." Sam giggled at the memories. All the times their relationship had been technically illegitimate, because Jack had been married or had been her boss, and they had 'accidentally' bumped into each other filing case files and had had a tiny make-out session. She still remembered the time Danny had caught them…

_Sam was sat her desk doing some background on a suspect when the phone began to ring she was about to pick up when after two rings the person on the other end hung-up. Then the phone began to ring again. This time the person on other end rung up after three rings. _

_Sam smiled to herself. That was her and Jack's secret code for 'I need some help filing this report so would you please meet me in the filing closet in a couple of minutes' which was they're code for 'I can't resist you any longer so please come to the filing closet so I can have you'._

_Sam didn't waste anytime as she closed her window on the computer and headed straight for the filing closet. Unfortunately she got stopped on the way by Danny. _

"_Where you going, Sam?" As she peered over his shoulder she saw Jack enter the closet and hurriedly tried to get rid of Danny._

"_Erm, just going to er, pull a file on a suspect. I'll be back in a minute." Sam sashayed pass Danny and quickly made her way to Jack. _

_As she entered the filing closet Sam was surprised that the lights were out. She felt a cold hand on her arm and let out a shrill shriek as she was pulled in to the depths of the file cabinets. Her screams were silenced by a soft mouth against hers._

_Sam felt her body relax as her and Jack's kiss became more intense and passionate. She began to heat up and knew that this would be unlike any other cupboard encounter they had had before. She rejoiced at the fact she had worn a skirt to work today as she felt Jack's hand slide up her thigh. _

_At that moment the lights flickered on and her and Jack both swiftly turned they're heads towards the doorway and saw a very shocked Danny standing there speechless._

"_Oh my god. Oh my god. Sorry. Oh my god." Danny switched the light off again and began to leave but Sam jumped up and grabbed his arm before he could. Jack turned the light on and she dragged Danny back into the closet._

"_Shit. Ok look Danny." Jack was clearly stressed out and had his hand to his forehead thinking. "I don't even know what to say."_

"_Danny just do us a favour and keep your mouth shut ok?" Sam was irritated that Danny had ruined the moment. "We could get fired for this. Not to mention what Jack could lose."_

"_You know this is a big secret to keep and if you do want me to keep it you're not really going about it the right way." Sam suddenly felt guilty at getting annoyed at Danny. It wasn't his fault he had walked in, and they were asking him do something quite big here. _

"_I'm sorry. Ok look, please this is just a secret between friends ok?" Sam pleaded with Danny. She knew if this got out she would almost certainly lose Jack and she didn't want that to happen._

"_Ok, I won't tell. But only for you." Danny gave Sam the 'I want details later' look and began to leave. "I'll let you get back to… that." Sam smirked at Jack as Danny left…_

"…Hello! Earth to Sam!" Sam refocused on real time to find Jack waving in her face to get her attention.

"Sorry. Lost in Memories." He gave her an accusatory look.

"What memories?"

"You, me, a filing closet and then, damn it, Danny." Jack laughed at remembering the incident himself.

"Ah, yes, memories. Now get out of here! I have work to do and you are distracting me." Jack planted a soft kiss on Sam's lips and left her in the interrogation room as he went to interview they're missing person's mother.

TBC...

Thanks for reading and please hit the review button cause i appreciate it loads!


	3. Sleepyheads

_Disclaimer: No, I don't own Without A Trace. Wish I did though…_

_Note: This chapter is just a short one but the next one will be much longer and will include a flashback like the others._

Too Me To by mrs-sanders

Next morning Sam was awoke by the cry of Jack's alarm clock. She sleepily rolled over to see him still fast asleep. Leaning over him she flicked the alarm clock off and then returned her head to the pillow next to him.

Sam loved to watch Jack sleep. He looked so peaceful and cute. His hair was tousled and his lips were slightly apart but Sam had never seen him more beautiful or vulnerable then that moment. She knew that Jack watched her sleep when he rose before and she wondered what she looked like but then realised she probably didn't wanna know.

She leaned over and gave Jack a kiss on the lips. He began to stir and a few seconds later he weakly opened his eyes. His lips curled into a smile when he saw Sam and he began to rub his eyes so he could focus more on her beautiful face.

"Morning baby." Sam began to remove the sheets from her so she would get up but Jack stopped her and pulled her into his embrace. She let out a sigh as she felt his strong arms around her and her eyes involuntarily closed as she relaxed too much.

As soon as Jack opened his eyes he knew something was wrong. He turned around being careful not to wake the sleeping Samantha who was led in his arms. As he saw the clock he jumped out of bed with such a hurry he was surprised Sam wasn't thrown all the way into the next room. Instead she was just rudely awoken and on seeing the clock got up and went into the kitchen to make a pot of coffee for Jack.

Jack grabbed his phone as he made his way into the bathroom and saw that he had 7 missed calls. As he checked caller ID he saw they were all from Viv. Not surprising considering he was already an hour and a half late for work. What he didn't get his how he hadn't heard his phone going of.

He turned the shower on and got in, the water waking him up and refreshing him.

TBC

_Note: Please review because I'd like to know what you think, I value your insight ya know! Thankya if you do! Thanks for reading anyway!_


	4. First Impressions

_Disclaimer: I think you get the idea that I don't own Without A Trace._

_Note: Here is the next instalment of my story. I would like to thank MaitzaCarmicheal, serataja, agentspade and DianeM37 for their reviews but I have to say four reviews is pathetic and I expect lots more before I post another chapter!_

Too Me To by mrs-sanders

As the elevator doors opened Jack gazed upon and almost empty office. Everyone was clearly out on assignment except from Danny who was sat at the conference table looking bored. Jack figured he must be waiting for him so he picked up his speed a little.

As he approached Danny saw him out of the corner of his eye and smiled smugly, the Danny Taylor trademark.

"Man is Viv pissed at you. Are you incapable of being on time? I mean come on, 10 minutes, half an hour, who really notices? But just over 2 hours! Jack who are you kidding?" Jack could only hope he could manage to avoid Viv all day but it didn't seem very likely.

"I know. We fell back asleep and the alarm didn't get put on snooze and is Viv really that mad?" Jack pleaded with Danny but could tell he didn't believe a word of it. His mind was always in the gutter.

"Oh yeah! You haven't been on time in 3 weeks this has just tipped her over the edge." Over Jack's shoulder Danny saw Viv step out of the elevator. "In fact duck right now because here comes the boss." Jack turned his head as quickly as he could and as he saw the look on Viv's face and couldn't help thinking that this was it, he was gonna lose his job.

"You over stepped the mark this time Jack!" Viv's tone wasn't any prettier than her mood. "I can deal with 15 minutes or so but 2 hours! You have got to be kidding me!" Jack felt he could do nothing but stand there and let her just say it. "You're on reprimand Jack. If you're even 1 minute late for the next month, you're fired."

Jack let out a sigh of relief. Although he knew he wasn't out of the woods yet. Getting to work on time everyday was gonna be a challenge and he didn't know if he could do it. He told himself though, that he had to. For his sake. For Sam's sake. And most of all for his child's sake.

Jack sat round the oak conference table with Danny and Viv discussing their theories on the case of a missing 24-year-old lawyer when they heard the elevator arrive at their floor. The elevator doors opened to reveal Martin stood with a brunette Jack had never seen before.

Jack was instantly drawn to her. Her hair was long, brown and incredibly shiny, her long, toned legs were shown off in a black skirt-suit and her lips were the sultry red of her low-cut shirt. He swallowed hard before almost whispering to Viv and Martin "Who. Is. That?"

Danny saw Jacks staring and slapped him round the back of the head, snapping him out of his daze. "Pregnant wife Jack. Don't even think about it. And, by the way, that's Sam's replacement." Danny thought about how that could sound. "Professionally ONLY." He added.

"Obviously. I could never do that to Sam." Danny somehow doubted Jack but kept his views private. As Martin and the brunette approached they were talking and laughing together and Danny couldn't help thinking that maybe Martin stood a chance with this one.

But then as they approached Danny saw the brunette begin to eye up Jack and he began to feel really sorry for Martin for some reason it seemed FBI missing persons agents were only interested in Jack. Danny could only hope Jack was only interested in Sam.

"Well hello. You must be Jack Malone." The brunette greeted Jack with raised eyebrows and an outstretched hand which he politely took and shook. "I'm Kathy Jones. Your wife's replacement." She stated with a cheeky smile. "I've heard so many stories. Good and Bad." Kathy brushed past Jack and took a seat at the table.

"I assure you only half of them are true." Jack said with a laugh. Under the table he felt Kathy's foot lightly brush against his calf as she crossed her legs and he couldn't help but wonder if it was an accident.

Jack felt a wave of guilt brush over him as he remembered the way Sam always used to do that accidentally-on-purpose. Kathy had been openly flirting with him and he had been openly flirting back. As the team went back to discussing the case Jack's mind reminded him of the first time he met Sam.

_Jack and his team, which then had consisted of Viv and two other agents, Matthew Whears and James Harvey, had been having difficulties with a case. 26-year-old Hilary Shelton had disappeared from her place of work in Manhattan and the team had reached a dead end in the case so they had called the nearest NYPD precinct and asked if they could send someone over to the office to give them a hand._

_Jack had been expecting a fat, bald guy to turn up at his office so when an absolutely stunning blonde woman popped his head around his door he had been very surprised._

"_Hi, are you Jack Malone? Or did I get the wrong office?" The blonde asked, a cutely confused look on her face. Jack gave her a reassuring smile._

"_Yes, I'm Jack Malone. Take a seat." He said gesturing toward the chair on the other side of his desk. "What can I do for you today?"_

_The blonde blushed. He obviously didn't know she was the cop. She had been told there was no reason to wear uniform but now she wished she had. _

"_Erm, I'm the NYPD cop. Samantha Spade." She said extending her hand. "I knew I should have worn uniform but my boss told me I didn't need too." _

"_No, it's fine. I was just expecting a large, unattractive, bald guy not a petite, attractive, blonde woman." Sam felt her blush intensify and lower her head in the hope Jack wouldn't see._

_She had to admit he was pretty handsome himself. Dark brown, tousled hair and a smile to die for. The men Sam usually went for always had those traits. She decided to be daring and go with the moment._

"_The fat guy was the other choice. Fortunately I got this assignment." She looked back up and smiled at Jack._

"_Well, I'm glad you did." Jack stated simply. _

"_So am I." Sam replied. "So what can I help you out with?" Jack sighed as he remembered the dead-end of a case he was working on. _

"_Hilary Shelton disappeared from the office where she works in Manhattan approximately 53 hours ago, by all accounts she was happy, had no reason to take her own life, she'd just got engaged to her boyfriend, Nate Mellor, the day before her disappearance and we cannot find any motive for anyone to want to kidnap her, we haven't received a ransom, not that there's anything to give, no debts but she's not making the most money, besides we haven't received a ransom, basically we hit a dead-end but none of us can bring ourselves to give up on her, so we called your boss to ask for a little help." Jack basically relayed all the details of the case to Sam without taking a break._

"_Well I'll help in anyway I can. I'm not experienced like you and your team but fresh eyes you know." Sam smiled._

"_Yeah, fresh eyes." 'And beautiful ones at that', Jack couldn't help but add to himself…_

"…So Jack, you and Danny are gonna go talk to her roommate. I get the feeling she's holding out on us so squeeze her tight." Jack nodded as he took in his orders. "Martin, you stay here and run a background check on the coffee shop waiter and Kathy, me and you are gonna go take to her father."

The team all got to there tasks, Jack, Danny, Viv and Kathy all making their way to the elevator. Kathy walked in front of Jack and he couldn't help but check out her ass…

_Note: Remember what I said! Lot's more reviews! Come on it only takes a second! Lol! Thanks!_


End file.
